Grievers Silence
by XxLadyGrieverxX
Summary: A new war. A new Love, and the Silence of the Pride that he so wishes to hide. Will Qustis and Squall find thier true dreams together and save the world one more time? Author note: I am sorry about the spacing, please read. I garuntee the story is going t


Out of the darkness.. she would step Quickly and move against the wall. Her hands sweaty and palmed up against the alabaster. She could feel the freedome from behind it. The only way she would ever leave was to get there. Her head turned to her left and her hair flew in front of her face. Her breaths were long and heavy. Studing the hall in front of her. She heard voices. Her eyes a percent larger with the foot steps that accompanied it. She slid up so that her hand grazed against her weapon. A long defender and good friend to her was her save the Queen. Her nails dug into it as she heard them coming. A bit of her teeth biting into the Fuschia of her lips as she grasped it tightly now. The shadows the were moving against the walls had suddenly appeared now as two mean. As Quick as lightning their guns were unholstered and ready to fire. She though was quicker. In the blink of an eye her long Queen struck the wind harshly with a loud crack and snapped against them. Scarring them with her anger. Her steely gaze not moving as her sunset hair swished in front of her Sea fairing eyes. Her gentle lips into a snarl. Suddenly then just as the whip cracked the sound died. Her eyes would falter and fall. Her head spinning until she could open her eyes again with a sudden gasp. She would jolt a little in her chair and blink suddenly. "Quistis? Quistis are you alright?" the Doctor asked. Her eyes leaned over her glasses to examine the young lady. Quistis swallowed some and closed her eyes. Her extended fingertips graced her forehead as she took in a sigh. " Please forgive me I.. I must have dozed off." She would shake her hand and look to the doctor. The doctor looked back concerned. " Ms. Trepe, that is the second time you have done this.. are you sure you are alright? Have you been getting enough sleep?" " Sleep? ah yes Sleep, I don't belive that is the problem..:" She sat up fully now as she had before she had once again dozed off. " Ms. Trepe, I have to say. The story you have told me so far.. is amazing." She took off her glasses in that famous way and shook her long raven hair from her eyes. " I am interested to hear more.. do you think you could stand just a bit longe-" " I Find these sessions boring and a waste of time.. I don't think I could. I .. I'm sorry." The old Instuctor said with a sigh. Turning her nose to the window. Such a distractions those were. The doctor leaned forward on her desk. " Quistis, so far this whole thing you have been on. Which fear have yet to know about.. now I promise confidentiality.. if you promise me the truth." Quistis would blink, her eyes not moving. "Did you not hear me miss?" " I know Quistis but you are required to stay in here at least an hour and a half, Cid ordered it." The young lady was silent. She leaned back and crossed her arms. " Pointless..." The doctor would lean back again. " Now lets begin again.. you seemed to skip for a while. Now you were at the base.. the under..ground." "An underground group of anarchists whom had Plans for overpowering the Gardens.. They were called the Red SeeDs." Her eyed stared on further. As if she was about to go on one of her in mind adventures... " Now Quistis.. tell me why you were there." Her eyes flashed up... " Squall. It was.. me and him." She looked back down.. " We were there looking for Odine..."  
  
Quistis rushed through the crowd. Her hair up in a neat pony. Squall close behind her. The sweet scent of her perfume kept him closer to her. She looked around franticly for the entrance. They were told that the entrance to the underground quarters was through a man hole on the edge of town. Quistis, though was doubtful. She turned to Squall. He looked down at her now, his eyes a little tingled with curiosity. She stopped and looked up at him. He stopped suddenly... "Quisty, whats wrong?" He said. She blinked up at him. The breeze lightly wrestling with thier hair. The world seemed to stop. Only the sound of thier voices overcame the battles of confusion. "Squall, are you sure we should do this?" " Its a mission, we have to." " I don't think Odine is down there.."  
  
"So you say that You predicted all this?" The doctor said inturpting Quistis's thoughts quickly. Quistis would close her eyes, only opening them when she looked away. " I can't explain it." She sat up now, obviously caring more about her premonition than her thereapist. " I had a premonition .. in a way."  
  
The man hole was un covered and the two slipped in. Carefully Quistis felt her feet reach the wet floor. She folded her arms and Squall came down behind her. Once in there they walked slowly down the sewers. The slight dripping and water running noise didn't make either of them that comfortable. Squall stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. " I think they were wrong, Quisty there is nothing down here." She was silent as she looked up at him. She dropped her arms. " Its down here." She looked around. " They said-go west once you are down in the level. It should be hard to miss.. these kids aren't that smart." Squall took his hand off her shoulder and they walked on. It took them longer than they would have wanted to  
  
"The directions were all off. I think it was a trap.." Quistis said looking off in her daze. " So you found it.. go ahead and finish."  
  
The door Squeaked open. Quistis smelt the erie Smell of alcohol as they stepped in. The door was a round circle made of steel. It opened like a light feather. She looked at Squall and he was right behind her. Her face was a bit panicked. He came up closer behind her and she felt her bravery kick in. The room they were in was dimly lit. It had a small table on it. The papers scattered on it proved to be of no use as they were just directions. Quistis put some in Squall's jacket-just in case. there was a hall way leading out to the other parts of the base, there was a door across from them.. when they heard a yell Squall took out his sensor and put it up against the door. There were three people in there. They were all scared. Squall gave her the Okay and she Pushed open the door. The three screamed. They were bound and tied. Quistis put a finger to her lips. " Don't worry. we are SeeD and we are going to help you." They were shuddering as they were untied. She turned to Squall.. help them across the hall and up into the man hole." He turned. " And what about you?" He came closer to her. " I can't just leave you down here Quisty." She looked up to him now her eyes full of hope. " Just go Squall, I wil be fine.. remember that we can't.. we can't let our emotions get in the way." She turned away. She didn't want it to be like this. She knew that once again she had pulled herself into a trap of liking this man.. except this time.. the tables weren't so empty. Squall too felt almost the same way. Yet they knew that it couldn't get in the way of their careers. Squall blinked at her as she un tied the last one. When had this happened.. he thought.. suddenly The man whom was tied grabbed his hand. " Please sir help us out.." He forgot his thoughts and led them slowly back into the hall. He watched Quisty turn and look at him.. He looked at her. " Try to find Odine.. I'll find you." He was gone. The 4 people followed him. she stood there. Wondering .. yet hoping that he would be okay. She turned and took out a tracker. The new Device were for SeeDs to place in everyroom. It was not only a tracker but it was in numerical order. It was easier for them to be found if they went missing. As she did this. She took a hand and swept out the loose Apricot strands that tormented her aqua eyes. She turned to the noise. Carfully walking towards the door. Her foot steps were silent. Not a sound was heard as she crossed the room. Suddenly though. Her eyes shot open. " I told her to lock this..." A young man's voice. Suddenly though-as if fate had tripped in. The Cold metal was Squeaked against the silence. Quisty's heart died. It was shut with a long slam. Her lips shuddered. Was Squall on the other side of it? It was locked with a long crack. Quistis sighed. She would unlock that door.... " How are the little magets doing while we are down here huh?" He said a little. A chuckle accompanied this sentence. Quistis sucked in her breath and looked quickly. Thank Hyne, there was a door leading somwhere else.. to another room of saftey. She prayed to Shiva that it lead somwhere else. It would be the first place that a civilian prisoner would hide. She ran through it and shut it in the nick of time. Her heart was beating faster than she could breathe. Her back was up against the door. Her head turned. Looking at the wall. She heard them curse. She ran to another door. Slamming it open and pulling herself through it. The room was full of computers. She smelt the smell of plastic burning. Her heart beated slower. The room was full of beeps and clicks. Yet there was no one in there so far as Quisty could tell. Her eyes searched the room flawlessly. " HELLOOOS??!!" a man slid in front of her. This Caused Quistis to Scream and fall back. Her back agianst the door. Odine crossed his arms. "Its about time!" Quistis who had her left hair piece that hung down draped across her nose backed up fully against the door.. "Odine.. never agian." Odine laughed and then turned into a frown. He threw his hands up and sneered. " For dayz, I have sat in thiZ torment. Using my knovledge on these pathetic beings. They are uzzeleszz!" He yelled. She put up her hands in a desperate plea. " Please please Doctor, I can get you out. Just follow me." She got up and looked around. Odine was a key at this point. She turned to him. he was still mumbling in coherent curses to this faction. " Do you have a clear idea of how to get out of here?" She asked placing a piece of wild hair be hind her ear. He studied her, as if wondering if he would comply with someone whom made him wait so long. He had little patience. he crossed his arms and sneered. " I can help youz." Her heart sighed as she looked around the room. He walked past her. " Az I vas saying.. I have been in here for dayz. They have been uwzing my knowledge to see how far they can take their zorcerezz powers..." Quistis nodded, gripping her whip. this wasn't the time. She needed to get out of here, Squall was locked out. She didn't really need him. He would kill her though for not letting him in. Just the thought of knowing that Quistis wasn't safe would make Squall panic. She looked to Odine. " We need to get you out of here. We need re inforcements to back us up" She took out her communicator. Clicking the button her eyes went wide. " What the hell?" Odine grabbed the small device. Holding down the button longer he scratched his head. "itz dead." She rolled her eyes. She NEEDED back up. She couldn't over throw this huge orginazation. That was where Squall came in. They had been watching these people for months. awaiting them to strike. She was waiting for them to take Odine, it was what they needed to come in and pound them. She was biting her lip in anticipation to go. The orginazation was a small group was called the Red Seed. They started almost six months before when a couple of Seeds Betrayed the Program while on a mission. Finding sorceresses and being seducted they agreed to form a orginization against the Seed-and the white Seed. When Quistis found out about this she almost laughed. Who would ever join them? well as it turned out, there were many enemies of Seed. For one reason or another People were against what Seed were for. Sorceress control. " We need control over something that may take us all.. a little control never hurt anyone. Its what our goverment does today as a democracy. the world cannot live without rules. There will be utter death and turmoil." Cid said at a speech to explain to people while the Reed Seed must stop. at the same time though, the Sorceress memorial were running tests. Any child with un explained powers were tested for Hyne. If they possesed it in their blood. They were tested on more. Mainly dead within a year becuase of lack of nutrition. Now, when Quistis heard this she almost cried. Cid then told her that there was a no control out break of Sorceress population and this happened before in the past, this is what lead to the sorceress war. People began to flock to the Red Seed. This was not a good thing at all. Red Seed needed to be eliminated. Seed could only sit and await them. they had enough power in their hands to start what would be a death cult. When they took Odine, a man who knew more about sorceresses and their powers than anyone on the planet-it was time to take control. They were going to take control of thier leader-his name was Kalen. Said to be smart as Odine,yet. .. not as old. This was Quistis' and Squall's mission: To free all hostages whom were taken in Riots that didn't follow them, Free Odine and escape-calling in re inforcements and aid in capturing leader Kalen. It was more difficult than it sounded. They only got the basics and were sent to go. Quistis though was more than ready-she hated these people. She wanted them dead like a bug. She was ready. Odine and her slowly looked into the hall way. Slowly moving their heads from left.. to right.. then slowly moving down the hall way. Quistis could see the room already. Her eyes got wider.. She felt a smile touch her lips. That much closer to getting to squall and nailing these creeps. Suddenly out of the darkness a man shot out. Slamming Odine into the wall. Quistis sneered and grabbed her whip-cracking it and sending the mystery man into the wall . He sprung back up and threw what stregnth he could at the lady. Quistis raised her foot and connected it harshly into his stomache with a grunt. He fell back and against the wall. Quistis grabbed him by the neck numbing his body with her strong fingers. He gagged and she grabbed his security card grinning and winking at him as she then sneered whippin his head to the left in one clean strike. A large crack erupted. Odine stepped back. " You are brutal." She flipped her hair back out of her face. " You have to be." they continued.. Once to the door. Quistis felt her hands shaking. Odine's eyes widened. " No time for being nervous,. just open ze door!" He snatched away the card mumbling about why she was so afraid about getting to freedome. Quistis hated it when he did that. The card was ran across the scanner and a small beep was heard. The door opened and swang forward with a small creeek. Quistis let Odine creep out and into the sewer. She jumped through. Soon as she turned-he was there. Squall looking down at her. He was just blinking. She knew that he was worried. He put his hand behind his head. " The door was locked." He looked down and then away, never letting his grip away from his gun blade.. She looked up. " Squall, what is it?" He raised his eye brows and nodded towards the door.. " I panicked.." They would both turn to the door to see a thousand slash marks upon it. She would cover her mouth. " Oh Squall." She sighed. turning to him now. " We need to get to work though." He nodded. She sighed. " I got Odine.." Odine raised an eye brow and looked away. Quistis smiled. " I need your communicator Squall." He turned-still standing forward and pulled it out of his back pocket. It beeped into life. She smiled brightly, pulling it to her lips and pressing the small three. Cid came upon them in his respective voice. " This is Head master Cid." Quistis pulled it closer. " Cid this is Quistis, we need re inforcments." Cid returned. " Right Quistis, is Squall there?" Squall leaned in ." I am here and so is Odine. We got all the hostages out Cid, we need re inforcements immeaditatly." Cid said. "Mhmm.. They will be there shortly, thanks kids." The line went blank. Squall shut it off. He looked to Quistis. She was going to ask him a question, he knew it. " What?" She looked away. " I don't know what we should do until they get here." He thought about it. Why risk going in that mad house again. " we should stay out here, he confirmed." She nodded. " I agree..Odine?" She turned around. He wasn't there. She looked around. " Squall where is Odine?" Squall searched.. then his face frowned. " He is inside.." She felt her mouth drop... " No. damn that man." She turned and went for the door. It was clear for some reason that Odine walked inside.Squall put a hand to her shoulder. "Not this time Quisty.." She turned and looked at him. " What?" "You went in last time.. let me this time." He explained. She put her arms out in trying to explain this to him. " Squall it doesn't matter.." He cut her off a little bit. " Participation Quistis, Participation." He walked past her. " Now stay here.:" He looked at her her and narrowed his eyes. She smiled innocently and he shook his head grinning. Thats when he stepped into the door. Quistis wouldn't have turned so franticly if the next sound that she heard was the sound of her best friend almost yelping. She whipped her face around. Her eyes went a shade lighter, it was a sign of utter most love and or.. fear. She hated the small gasp that she heard escape his lips. She reached the door. It slammed shut-almost on her fingertips. She jumped back and yelled. " No! Let him out! You had better! You mongrels!!" She started to bang her fists. Her fists, stronger than the average womans beat hurendously like that of thunder as she took her whip and beat it against it. She screamed and kicked it.. finally causing herself to fall backwards. She felt her hair fall in front of her face. Her eyes were watery. Her mouth open partly as she breathed heavilly. Her hands fallen to her sides. Her sudden anger had drawn a sweat to her brow. Her eyes came closer.. and when they came together they were teary.. they had sudden water flowing from them. She looked up. Her eyes desperate. " Let him go.." Her eyes closed. Her voice was small. Once she opened her eyes, she opened them to see something that she had never expected. The door was open.. It was just sitting there. Had she imagined it? She blinked and got up. Not willing though to fall into the same trap as her friend did she moved steadily inside. Her eyes turning left and right. She sighed and moved through the room. There was nothing in there. She looked out into the hall. Her eyes shot open! She gasped and covered her mouth. " Squall.." There in the hall way, he stood, perfectly fine. He turned and looked just as shocked as her. " Quisty.." He rushed towards her. They remained and inch apart. She looked at his face. She sighed. " I was so scared.. I panicked.." He nodded and looked down. " Something pulled me in, shoved me in here and.. then vanished." He looked back up at her. Taking a finger to place a golden strand of hair behind her ear delicatly. She looked down blushing. " Squall.. when we get out of here." He nodded, taking his finger and tracing it down to her chin making her look up at him. Looking him straight in the eyes. " Tell me.." She gulped. The world seemed to stop. She felt herself freeze. She couldn't seem to get the words out. She had waited for this. what was she doing?? Suddenly in a split second he disappeared. She gasped and turned into reality. Suddenly she was alone. She turned. Squall was up against the wall. " Quisty!" He threw out a hand. With all stregnth she ran to him. It was clear that some invisible force was pulling him somwhere. She grasped his hand tightly. She opened her eyes wider. There was amazing stregnth pulling him! She pried her free hand and held the other wall. Squall clenched the wall and closed his eyes. " Quistis.." She suddenly, screamed-letting go. He was suddenly pulled with great stregnth. She screamed. "NO!!" She was pulled back. Thrown against the wall. Squall was gone. She felt her whole world explode. Her heart, her pain erupting. She had no feelings. She hit the ground. It all went black.  
  
When she awoke she fought her way..  
  
" Quistis.." The doctor said.. The woman was already out the door, tears flooding her eyes. 


End file.
